


Cell E4 - A prologue

by brilliantim



Series: Cell Block Tango [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, also I will be upping the rating of this later and probably add some warnings, also i'm sorry for the uncreative titel, but for now it's safe, hehehehehe, i'm bad at them, jail!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantim/pseuds/brilliantim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he showed so much as a tremble in front of the authority, he’d loose <em>the fight</em> and that would be even more tragic than the fact that this was where his cause had led him. He’d walked from court with his head held high, refusing to apologize for what he’d done. It had been necessary and he would do it again in a heartbeat. This was just a minor obstacle in his path and he’d be damned if his courage would fail him now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cell E4 - A prologue

**Author's Note:**

> New crazy ideas keep popping into my mind and this is my latest one. I have all kinds of ideas about what will happen to the boys and hopefully you'll find it interesting enough to find out too!
> 
> As always, I apologize for any typos and other weird mistakes. I seem unable to write at other times than the early AM's, which unfortunately makes me into a lazy shit when it comes to editing. Oh well.
> 
> Mwah I love you all.

The metal doors swung open with a blaring noise that made Enjolras flinch, the officer’s grip on his upper arm tightening as if expecting him to make a run for it, but he recovered quickly and entered the building without a fuss. He heard he doors swing shut behind him and he tried to ignore the sense of doom that had settled in his chest, gnawing at his ribs and making it hard to breathe properly. The officer that still held his arm in a firm grip brought him forward to a desk, behind which sat a beautiful girl with golden locks and a dashing smile.  
“Sir, would you be so kind as to place your feet on the markings, thank you.” She said pleasantly and Enjolras looked down to see a pair of neon-painted footprints on the floor and he obediently placed his feet inside of them as the officer beside him brought his hands up so that he could remove the cuffs that had held them together for the last two hours during the bus ride here. He resisted the temptation to massage his sore wrists as the girl behind the desk now asked him to look up. So he did, and stared into a machine that he supposed was scanning his eyes, but what for he had no idea.  
“Thank you sir. Now if you would go through that door on your right, we have some questions for you.” She gestured towards the door, still smiling that pleasant smile, giving Enjolras a comfortable feeling that was more than welcome amidst his growing panic. _He was not supposed to be here._ He nodded to the girl, attempting a smile but only managing to make a quite deranged grimace instead. 

In the other room waited another officer that greeted him with a kind dopey smile. Enjolras wondered if it was customary for the officers to be so overly nice at the booking-in process, to make people feel less doomed perhaps? It only worked a little, but Enjolras still answered all of the officer’s questions without letting any of his panic seep into his voice. If he showed so much as a tremble in front of the authority, he’d loose _the fight_ and that would be even more tragic than the fact that this was where his cause had led him. He’d walked from court with his head held high, refusing to apologize for what he’d done. It had been necessary and he would do it again in a heartbeat. This was just a minor obstacle in his path and he’d be damned if his courage would fail him now. The officer went over to another desk and typed his information up into the small computer settled there before printing out two documents, scribbling something down on one of them and returning to Enjolras side, handing him the two papers. One of them stated the reasons as to why he was there, as if they hadn’t already been repeated to him countless times over the passed few weeks. The other explained how to use the Bell Block telephone.  
“Don’t loose that paper, whatever you do!” The officer said and pointed to the numbers he’d scribbled down on the bottom of it, “That’s your phone call ID number right there, and please don’t show it to anyone else or there will be trouble. Just keep it safe and to yourself and all should be fine.”  
Enjolras tucked the papers into his back jeans pocket as he was led trough another door, into a room that held an enormous camera, propped up on its tripod and facing the far left wall where Enjolras was ordered to stand awkwardly, glaring into the camera as it snapped a picture, the flash making him temporarily blind as he turned and a picture of the left side of his face was also taken. 

After the fingerprint-procedure and the half hour long interrogation with the nurse who pricked his finger despite him stating that he wasn’t in need of any medical tests, he stood in the last room before getting “checked in”. Here he leaned against the wall, his legs spread apart as another officer padded him down, and then he was allowed to shimmy out of his jeans, unbutton his dark red shirt and hand them over to a lady who looked all too pleased when she handed him his new clothes. He wanted to cry as he put on the bright orange overall and slipped into the gray flip-flops he’d been handed, with his socks still on. This was beyond any doubt, the worst part of it all. He was escorted through a corridor and then into a small room, which held nothing but a telephone.  
“You have fifteen minutes to make a call. Only one.” The officer muttered as he slid the door closed, staring intently at Enjolras through the glass the entire time. His mind went blank. Who was he going to call? Everybody knew where he was already. He’d said his goodbyes.

He ended up staring at the phone for ten minutes before deciding not to call anyone and he waved at the officer to show he was ready.  
“Hard to pick one?” the officer smiled and Enjolras grunted in reply as they walked back through the corridor and then making a sharp turn and suddenly he was facing the door to his new home.  
 **Cell Block 42** , the sign on the door stated, and the officer gave Enjolras shoulder a friendly squeeze, perhaps he looked more frightened than he’d like to believe, before he unlocked the door and pushed Enjolras inside ahead of him. They walked passed several cells, most of them empty, and Enjolras supposed he’d arrived just at lunchtime. Someone whistled as he walked passed and he purposefully turned his head the other way, pretending not to have heard it. They stopped, and the door to Cell E4 was unlocked by the officer, who explained to him that, “this is where you’ll be living for the next 365 days” and that “you will be presented with more detail after you’ve settled in properly.”  
Enjolras said goodbye and entered his cell, slumping down on the bed without so much as glancing at the surroundings. After an internal debate with himself about keeping his cool, a small whimper escaped his lips. He’d somehow managed to work himself into a full-fledged panic attack and his breathing sped up along with his frantic heartbeat.  
“First time eh?” a voice came from across the room, and Enjolras was so shocked that he stopped breathing altogether. He sat up, forcing himself to calm down as he glanced over to the right wall where another bed was placed. Upon it lay a man, stretched out on top of the covers with his arms folded underneath an unruly mop of raven curls. He looked almost asleep before cracking an eye open to look at Enjolras, a smirk upon his lips. Enjolras frowned, not sure he liked the thought of the cell being shared. “Calm down, I don’t bite. Much.”  
“No I… just didn’t expect company.” Enjolras muttered and lay back down upon the bed, kicking the stupid flip-flops off.  
“They always pair up calm inmates and leave the singles for the brutes.” The man explained, turning on the bed so that he faced Enjolras.  
“I see,” Enjolras said, glancing over at the other man who was now staring at him intently, “I should hope to live through the night then.”  
“Absolutely.” The man said in a way that, combined with the unashamed staring, made Enjolras feel extremely uncomfortable. And then suddenly he jumped out of the bed and strode over to Enjolras side of the room, a hand extended and a smile upon his lips, although his eyes has a slightly mischievous spark in them.  
“I’m Grantaire,” he said, waiting patiently as Enjolras sat up and shook it.  
“Enjolras.” He offered before withdrawing his hand, running it through his blond curls nervously, a shaky laugh erupting from his lips, which caused the other man, Grantaire, to grin.  
“Hey, I’m not a psychopath I promise.”  
Enjolras let out another nervous laugh.  
“Good to know.” He answered, silently thinking that _that is just what a psychopath would say._

**Author's Note:**

> There we have it and I hope you will like it. Part 2 should be up shortly. Thanks for reading.


End file.
